fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Nissan GT-R R35
|image = |caption = 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 |manufacture = |make = |model = Nissan GT-R R35 |production = 2012 |status = In production |class = 2-door |bodystyle = |engine = |bodymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = |tires = |suspensionmods = |paint = |plate =3JRQ158 |Driver = Brian O'Conner |Used for = Pursuit |Fate = Destroyed |Appears In = |See Also = 2009 Nissan GT-R R35 2010 Nissan GT-R R35 2011 Nissan GT-R R35 2012 Nissan GT-R Bensopra }}The 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 is a major car driven by Brian O'Conner in Furious 7. History ''Furious 7'' Following their return to Los Angeles, Dominic Toretto and his crew devised a plan that would allow them to get close enough to Mose Jakande while within the range of God's Eye that would allow Ramsey to hack the device and take control of it. During the beginning of their operation, Ramsey accompanied Brian O'Conner in the 2012 Nissan GT-R. Once she was identified by the God's Eye, Mose sent a after them. Brian evaded the gunfire from the UAV for a time, using the environment of the city, such as a high riding truck. A modification of on the Nissan's hydraulic system allowed the car to ride low and duck under the truck while the truck took the brunt of the fire. When the UAV continued to pursue them, Brian was forced to pass Ramsey onto Roman Pearce and Tej Parker, In the 1987 Chevrolet Caprice Custom. At the last second, he jumped out of the Nissan just as the UAV fired missiles upon the vehicle and destroyed it. Specifications Trivia *The 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 is currently on display at the The Hollywood Star Cars Museum in Gatlinburg.'Furious 7' car on display in Gatlinburg *Brian's 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 is the only car from the production of Furious 7 that was not destroyed following the end of filming.Cameron Caton: "It's the only surviving car, they had 7, the others were wrecked in production," said Cameron Caton from Hollywood Star Cars. "It has a lot of power, it's rated at about 700 horsepower." Media Videos Gallery Screenshots 2012_Nissan_GT-R_R35-01.jpg|Brian prepares for the confrontation with Mose next to his Nissan Brian's 2012 Nissan GT-R R35.jpg|Brian's 2012 Nissan GT-R R35 Brian's GT-R Front View.jpg|R35 GT-R Front View Brian's GT-R Side View.jpg|R35 GT-R Side View 2012_Nissan_GT-R_R35-02.jpg|The Nissan in Los Angeles Brian's 2012 R35 GT-R Rear View - Furious 7.jpg|R35 GT-R Rear View Brian's GT-R R35 Rear View.jpg|R35 GT-R Rear View 2012 R35 GT-R Rear View.jpg|R35 GT-R Rear View Brian's GT-R & trucks.jpg|Brian's R35 GT-R & trucks Brian's 2012 GT-R - Furious 7.jpg|Brian about to go old school GT-R going old school.jpg|Brian lowering his R35 GT-R Brian's GT-R R35 - Furious 7.jpg|Brian's GT-R on the streets of L.A GT-R targeted by UAV.jpg|Brian's GT-R targeted by the UAV Brian bails out of the GT-R.jpg|Brian bails the GT-R Brian's GT-R Bailout.jpg|Brian bails the GT-R Brian & destroyed GT-R.jpg|Brian bails safely as his car is destroyed 2012_Nissan_GT-R_R35-03.jpg|The Nissan destroyed by the UAV 2012_Nissan_GT-R_R35-04.jpg Promotional Brian's Nissan GT-R & Letty's Challenger - Forza Horizon 2.jpg|Brian's GT-R & Letty's Challenger in Forza Horizon 2: Fast & Furious Edition Misc. 2012 Nissan GT-R R35-05.jpg|2012 Nissan GT-R prior to Museum induction Notes References Category:Cars Category:Furious 7 Cars Category:Furious 7